


Greng Jai

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [79]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), POV Regulus Black, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Regulus Black Feels, Regulus Black-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: “Contrary to popular belief I am not so weak that I cannot make my own decisions.”
Relationships: Regulus Black & Original Character(s)
Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [79]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1395592
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Greng Jai

“I think that we should put an end to our friendship.”

She didn’t look up from her book, but huffed out a laugh.

“Good one, Reggie,” she held her hand out to him, eyes still firmly fixed on the text in front of her. “Pass me a Sugar Quill, would you? I’ll need it if I’m ever going to get through this essay.”

He stared at the side of her head, clasped his hands behind his back and tried to ignore the tightness in his chest.

“I mean it, Clementine. I no longer wish to be friends with you.”

Her hand dropped back down to the table and she twisted in her chair to look at him, at last. She tilted her head, appraising him.

“You’re lying.”

He pressed his lips together and looked away, to the tall bookcase they had heaved up from the empty classroom below and filled with their own secret shared library; the photographs and postcards, silly notes and drawings from five years of friendship; the cushions and blankets and table and chairs they had scavenged or transfigured from abandoned, broken objects. The juvenile sign they had drawn together in their first year, declaring this room “BLACKMILLANS ONLY. ENTER AT YOUR PERIL!”

“I’m not lying,” he said, gritting his teeth. “It is high time that I stopped wasting my life on foolish endeavours with you and starting making proper connections. _Beneficial_ connections.”

“I know you, Reggie. I can tell when you’re lying,” she said quietly. She had gone very pale. “Did your mother put you up to this? Bellatrix?”

“Contrary to popular belief, Clementine, I am not so weak that I cannot make my own decisions.”

 _Except I am,_ he thought mournfully.

“I don’t believe you.”

“Look, I’ve tried to be gentle with you,” he said, hating himself for every word that was spilling out of his mouth. “But it boils down to this: I have been spending too much of my time with you, and it has led to undesirable rumours about our relationship. You were amusing enough when we were children, but I am the Heir of the House of Black now. I need to act _appropriately_. I need to spend my time with _appropriate_ people. I am afraid that you Macmillans are not held in as high regard as you once were and, quite frankly, I can do better than the likes of you.”

“Merlin, Reg, stop being such an _arse!_ I don’t want to bloody _marry_ you, I just want to…” she trailed off, squeezed her eyes shut. “Just stop. You sound like one of them.”

“It may have escaped your notice but I _am_ one of them.”

“You’re not,” she whispered, shaking her head. “I _know_ you-”

“Clearly you do not know me as well as you think you do,” he said curtly.

He saw her chin tremble. She stood abruptly from her chair and gathered her parchment and textbooks into her arms, knocking a jar of ink to the floor in the process, and turned to him.

“One day,” she sniffed. “I hope I will be able to understand why you did this.”

And she fled the room, her long golden hair swinging behind her.


End file.
